club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
Catchin' Waves
|room = Cove |since = February 12, 2017 |closed = Still open }} Catchin' Waves is a game about surfing located at the Cove. In this game, the player must move their cursor up and down to go fast and do tricks to get coins. In order to perform tricks, the player must press the Arrow Keys or WASD, individually or simultaneously. This game contains a Game Upgrades catalog, and the Flame Surfboard, Daisy Surfboard, and Silver Surfboard can be brought and used in here. If a Red Puffle is brought, it can surf alongside the player and earn extra coins. Game Modes Catchin' Waves features four different game modes. *Surf Lesson: The player will learn how to surf. This serves the purpose of being a tutorial in case you don't know how to play, and it awards the Graduate Stamp upon completing all of the instructions and finishing the wave alive. *Freestyle: The player can surf freely and do whatever they want. *Competition: Follow the judges instructions to make them happy. You will get three tasks (do a certain trick, do lots of flips, have perfect balance, etc.) that will appear in the bottom-right corner of the screen. This lasts for three rounds, with different objectives each time. *Survival: The hardest mode. The player must survive a very long time on a dangerously fast wave. This mode features exclusive obstacles, like icebergs and a shark. 500 coins are awarded to the player who can complete it. Tricks and Moves Tricks can be done with the keyboard; WASD or Arrow Keys. If one key is pressed, it will award the player 10 points. If two keys are pressed, it awards 20 points. Different types of tricks, such as grinds, flips, spins, and shooting the tube can be performed with varying amounts of points. Stamps Easy Medium Hard Extreme Gallery Gameplay Catchin' Waves Menu.png|The start screen of Catchin' Waves. Surfing puffle.png|A puffle surfing with its owner. Penguin performing a trick.png|A penguin performing a trick Catchin' Waves Survival.jpg|A penguin avoids an iceberg in Survival mode Catchin' Waves Grinding.jpg|A penguin grinds on top of a wave. Characters Catchin Waves Penguins.png|Ocean Blue penguins Jet pack surfer.png|Jet Pack Surfer Judges Catchin Waves judge Grinds.png|I like to see lots of grinds! Catchin Waves judge Tube.png|I like to see shooting the tube! Catchin Waves judge Flips.png|I like to see flips! Catchin Waves judge Everything.png|I like to see a variety of everything. Catchin Waves judge Tricks.png|I like to see lots of tricks! Catchin Waves judge Spin.png|I like to see spin moves! Catchin Waves judge Balance.png|I like to see perfect balance. Catchin Waves judge Tricks Grinds.png|I like to see a blending of tricks and grinds. Catchin Waves judge Icebreaker.png|I like to see the Icebreaker! Catchin Waves judge Backstand.png|I like the Backstand. Catchin Waves judge Costal Kick.png|I like the Coastal Kick! Catchin Waves judge Surf Fever.png|I like to see Surf Fever. Catchin Waves judge Blender.png|I like to see the Blender. Catchin Waves judge Lazy Wave.png|I like to see the Lazy Wave! Polaroids Catchin' Waves Polaroid 1.png Catchin' Waves Polaroid 2.png Catchin' Waves Polaroid 3.png Category:Game Upgrades Category:Catchin' Waves Category:Singleplayer Games